


No way.

by jubjub



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boxing, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Fist Fights, Mixed Martial Arts, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 09:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18601639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jubjub/pseuds/jubjub
Summary: Annie hates the idea that she'd be destined to love someone whose opening line could be so rude.-Soulmate Au oneshot no one needed





	No way.

 

Not to be rube but, Annie was already done with the whole "soulmates" business. It was tiring to think that whomever she was meant to be with is destined to say "Sorry, I win." to her.

As an Introduction? How rude will they be? Not the kind of person she'd like at all, she can only picture some big, brute of a man, or a snidey-stuck up overachiever that will beat her and love it. She doesn't like the idea of that, being beaten and then getting her face rubbed in it? And then having to tell them they're her soulmate? Absolutely not. No way. Why would she ever stay with someone so unattractive, in a moral sense, not physical of course, she already knows she must be doomed to be with someone physically impressive, because no matter how much she trains and slaves over the weights and boxing matches, the words never change. Its irritating.

"Annie, are you ready for the match this evening?" Enter; Eren. A young optimistic boy, who for the longest time got his ass absolutely handed to him in any match where he had to fight Annie, there was maybe once when he'd almost gotten her down for enough seconds for her to be concerned, one powerful uppercut, but other than that she was sure, this match with his sister cant be a threat.

"Yeah," A simple reply will do, though she hadnt done any real preparation for the match, she wasnt concerned about the soulmate thing, she was sure that'd be far further into her life, when she was facing pros, real challenges, not Eren's sister, so when he laughed at her, and suggested with a wink she might not be ready, she almost laughed. Almost.

"You're good Annie, but I actually think this could knock your win streak!" He laughed, with his manically large eyes,

"Sure Eren." Paying no mind to it, she wished she had, when two hours later, she saw Eren walk back into the gym, this time excitably following and running around a very, very...well sculpted woman, and thats what Annie could see while her clothes were still covering what she expected to be maybe a well trained core. Annie and the girl locked eyes for an uncomfortably long moment before the girls eyes slowly shifted towards Eren with an unchanging apathetic expression that screamed "I dont care."

What a joke. She only need worry if this girls tactics are tenfold her brothers, which would be a feat, since genetics play a massive role in reaction time and etcetera etcetera. So Annie takes a steeling breath before Eren runs towards her with the kind of energy you might expect someone to have if they were a child with an attention disorder.

"Ok, my sisters ready, she's already in the ring, so alls a go."

"Right." Annie breathed through her nose and stretched her arms and bounced on her nimble feet, "Lets go".

After Erens excitable introduction to the match, where he yelled their names and screeched in the most annoying way about a real fight and something about "best of the century" and the types of lines that you might find in a corny battle scene of a cheaply funded movie, and the one thing stopping her eyes from rolling back into her head was the cold grey eyes staring into hers, almost going past her the longer she really looked, and for just one moment she felt an anxiety rise in her chest, like for the first time since she herself was a young child, she felt like the prey, the weaker one.

"GO!"

And her feet reacted without her own control, luckily breaking the other girl out of her freaky, intimidating stare enough to wake Annies brain back up, and her fists raise to her chin and watching the opponents arms and legs stutter to follow her movements around the ring, but suddenly the girls arms twist so her palms are out and Annie vaguely remembers they'd agreed on this being a "MMA" match, meaning that whatever this girl was doing, is probably valid, but the opening of the girls palms somehow makes Annie itch to look at the girls eyes again, but now theres something else there, when she looks, its as though its her first time actually looking at the girl, because suddenly the girls eyes are awake and ...so focused... 

 

But the distraction lasts only a moment when Annies instincts tell her Mikasas stance seems weak, her arms up like some weird surrender, so she pounces forward using her back leg and using her front one to stop herself before entering a distance further than just a reaching distance and shoots her arm out and grazing the girls personal space when she realises that the girls used her own arm against her, pushing her whole body to the side with an open palm, throwing her out of wack enough that Annie feels her heart stop when their eyes lock as her body twists in what feels like slow motion, and she realises that the girls won when she sees the girls lips smirk so slightly that Annie might've thought it was her imagination if she hadnt also heard the laugh-y chuff of air come from the girls nose as the girl pushed her knees into Annies, falling together and immediately realising she'd been caught and beaten within the very beginning.

  
  
"Fuck," is all she could think to say as she heard Eren counting, her taught muscles fighting the other girls in a power contest that only gets worse the more she struggles, and before the match is even over, before Erens counting stops, she feels the body atop her lean down, ghosting her own, and she hears the girl chuckle, and whisper "Sorry, I win." almost happily in her ear, and suddenly her body is uncomfortable for an entirely different reason, she can feel her face go red, maybe even her ears, the feeling of the girl so enhanced shes almost sure she can feel the movements of cloth before they happen.

The slow loosening of the grip on her arms and the gentle raising of the body above her doesnt help at all, and all she can think to say while she places her hands on the floor and gracefully pushes herself up is a messy, flustered "T-that is so rude..." that she's sure sounds more like a girly plea for a polite sorry, where usually she might demand one, she almost does, but when she turns to look at the girl, she is just staring. But not with the dead eyes from earlier in the day, the same ones she had seen during the match, the ones with a devastatingly distracting focus, and the eyes fell for a moment, staring at her wrist and back at Annie.

 

And now Annie was sure, over the sounds over Eren boasting and cheering "Mikasa won!" they had both realised who their soulmate was.


End file.
